


Meet me in the morning

by sebuntin



Series: How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin is a tease, M/M, Smut, feelings? kinda?, he is just a horny virgin ok have mercy on him, hyunchan, not beta read we die like men, the others are just mentioned VERY briefly though, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebuntin/pseuds/sebuntin
Summary: Whenever they aren’t practicing Chan is either being dragged to meetings or stuck in the studio (like he was that night, he keeps thinking). By the time he gets home Hyunjin is normally already asleep or too exhausted to form coherent sentences.Yeah, not much changes.And then slowly, everything does.ORthe sequel to the phone sex fic nobody asked for
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770961
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	Meet me in the morning

Not much changes in the following days – despite really wanting to, Chan simply cannot find the time to talk to Hyunjin, can’t really find the time to have just the two of them alone. Whenever they aren’t practicing Chan is either being dragged to meetings or stuck in the studio (like he was that night, he keeps thinking). By the time he gets home Hyunjin is normally already asleep or too exhausted to form coherent sentences.

Yeah, not much changes.

And then slowly, everything does.

Chan is not stupid, nor is he blind. He sees the looks Hyunjin keeps giving him when no one else is looking at them, feels the change in how the younger touches him – there is nothing suspicious to anyone else in the way Hyunjin will slide his hand just an inch higher on Chan’s thigh than he normally would, or how he lingers a bit longer with his hugs. But Chan feels it all. All the little looks and touches have meaning now, weighing on him, driving him crazy with how much he wants to just get Hyunjin alone and talk to him about what… whatever this is.

However risky it is to indulge in this, it is also extremely thrilling.

It continues for almost a week. It’s a series of thrilling, dangerous moments.

Lying next to him, almost leaning on him while five of them are watching a movie at 2AM (too tired to do anything else but past the point of being able to fall asleep), Hyunjin stretches his right leg out, exposing a strip of his lower stomach. Catching the way Chan’s eyes are practically glued to the skin on display, he checks if anyone is looking at them before slowly hiking his shirt up higher, just until his belly button is showing. It’s an unassuming move to anyone else, if they were to look, but Chan knows better. When he looks up, his mouth goes dry because Hyunjin is giving him… well, _bedroom eyes_. There is no other way to describe it. It’s a look that he’s seen from the younger on stage and on screens but it was never like this, it was never _for him_.

“I… I’m gonna go to sleep,” he croaks out, never breaking eye contact.

Hyunjin looks away and goes back to normal in a millisecond, like nothing happened at all. Chan retreats to his room where Changbin is snoring away with his heart beating fast and butterflies in his stomach.

*

While the others are goofing away in the practice room, Hyunjin sits down in front of Chan, the older boy’s arms pulling him in almost automatically - it’s not unusual for them to hug like this, Hyunjin’s back against Chan’s chest.

“Tired?” he asks with a grin.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answers before gulping down half a bottle of water. “Not extremely though. I’ll be okay for a couple more hours.”

Their members are gathered around Jeongin’s phone now, laughing at a video – or something of the like, Chan doesn’t know for sure. He feels Hyunjin’s hand slide up his leg, squeezing when it reaches his thigh. Chan almost shivers and throws a panicked look at the others, but their backs are turned to them, giggling away at whatever they’re watching. No one even glances at them. Hyunjin shifts in front of him and turns his head to look at his leader and _oh_ , he is so close. He is so close Chan can feel little puffs of breath hitting his own lips, and they’re both sweaty and it should be disgusting but it isn’t. Their gazes keep shifting between lips and eyes for a couple seconds, but to Chan it feels like an eternity.

Hyunjin is the one who snaps out of it first, turning back to lean his back against Chan again, just seconds before Felix spins around to show them the video they were watching.

Chan keeps laughing when they do, but if anyone were to ask him later what he was being shown he couldn’t answer to save his life.

How can Hyunjin look so unaffected, like he didn’t just almost kiss Chan while their members weren’t looking? How can shy, innocent Hyunjin who didn’t even have his first kiss until a week ago be so bold and shameless?

God, Chan has never wanted to ruin someone so badly in his life.

*

Walking out of the cafeteria at the company, carrying boxes of portioned out food, the two of them joke around with Jisung and Changbin. They are so ridiculous – Chan is grateful for all the belly laughs they give him just goofing around. They lift up his spirits for sure and God knows he needs that in his days.

Changbin stops in front of the elevator and starts rapidly pushing the call button. “We’re taking this one and you take the other one, whoever gets to our floor first showers first for a week!”

“Hey! Not fair!” Hyunjin snaps at them, before running over to the other elevator. “You’re already pushing the button!”

“You’re already pushing the button,” Jisung mocks him in a whiny voice. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game!”

Hyunjin scoffs. “I will hate the player if I want to!”

Chan is still laughing away, but humors their weird game and jumps into the elevator regardless, pushing the close button. It’s a couple floors up so in the meantime he opens the top container to taste the dessert he got – tiramisu counts as a rarity at the cafeteria, and you have to be there early to even have a chance of getting a piece.

Just as he’s about to lift his finger to his mouth, Hyunjin’s hand comes out of nowhere and catches his wrist – Chan can’t even process what’s happening before his finger is in the younger’s mouth. His brain short circuits and he can’t do much but stand there in shock as his mind immediately supplies him with the mental image of something different of his in that mouth. Hyunjin is making a show out of closing his perfect lips around the finger, holding Chan’s wrist with both of his hands.

The older is pretty sure he looks comical, frozen on the spot while Hyunjin swirls his tongue and sucks Chan’s whole finger into his mouth like it was a lollipop.

His dick is now twitching in his pants and fuck, he really, _really_ doesn’t need a boner right now.

He’s pretty much ready to lose it when Hyunjin closes his eyes and lets out an obscene moan, but then the wet heat of his mouth is gone, replaced by the cool air of the AC hitting Chan’s skin.

“Delicious,” Hyunjin states, and gets out nonchalantly when the elevator stops. Chan allows himself an extra moment of shock before he has to compose himself. “You coming?”

Yeah, he is. Not in the way he would prefer, but he is.

They beat Changbin and Jisung by five seconds though, so at least his showers will be warm for a week.

*

When it finally happens, Chan does not see it coming at all. One minute he’s sitting in the studio, working on a track he intends to have on a future mini album, the next he hears the door lock, feels his chair turn and has a needy boy in his lap.

“Hyunjinnie, what are you doing?”

Hyunjin almost whines, his face twisting into an adorable pout. “Well, you’re obviously not going to make a move so I have to.”

Chan is speechless. It makes the younger squirm in his lap, getting anxious from the silence.

“Or if you don’t want me anymore, you can just tell me. I won’t get mad, I promise,” he mutters, and Chan’s heart drops.

“Hyunjinnie, no-” Chan maneuvers him off of his lap and over onto the couch, pulling him to sit. He doesn’t let go of Hyunjin’s hands and their knees are touching; it’s weirdly comforting. “You know I do.”

“Do you?”

Chan sighs. “Of course I do. So much, Hyunjinnie.”

“So then why won’t you do something? I keep trying to, like, seduce you and it’s like you’re immune.”

Chan didn’t think he could be more shocked this week after all that has happened to him, but Hyunjin keeps proving him wrong.

“Immune? I’m _anything but_ ,” he assures with a pained expression. “The amount of inappropriate boners you gave me this week must be a _record_. I’m just trying to be responsible here.”

“Hyung, I don’t want you to be responsible. If you want me like I want you… I mean, sure we would have to be somewhat responsible and shouldn’t be stupid and get caught… but why not?”

Chan could list a thousand reasons why not. And still – the most beautiful boy sitting in front of him, asking him to just give in trumps them all. None of those reasons matter because he wants Hyunjin more than anything.

He leans in before he can even think about stopping himself, Hyunjin’s warmth drawing him in like a magnet. He never really forgot what kissing Hyunjin felt like, but this eagerness and heat is definitely new territory.

“Finally,” the younger sighs into his mouth, and Chan uses that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He can tell Hyunjin has never done this before, way too eager and rough, but soon finds out he can guide him without words, take the lead and he will follow. Soon he has the boy in his lap again, only this time it’s way more comfortable on the couch instead of his rolling chair. One of his hands finds its way to the boy’s nape, pulling on the strands lightly; Hyunjin almost melts in his hand, breathing in harshly through his nose but never breaking the kiss.

With Chan’s guidance, he quickly catches on and starts kissing back slowly, deeply – God it’s driving him crazy how fast Hyunjin is at learning everything and how amazing it feels to be kissing him.

He wants to take it slow, he really does but his hands seem to have a mind of their own, getting the boy out of his shirt in a flash. He takes a moment to admire how _pretty_ Hyunjin looks like this, already so flushed and worked up from a little making out – it suddenly hits Chan how innocent and inexperienced Hyunjin really is and something primal in him awakens, wants nothing more than to ruin him completely, have his way with him until he’s completely debauched. He files that thought for a later occasion though. He wants to focus on Hyunjin now.

“You too, Chan hyung,” he pleads, and really, who is Chan to refuse him? His sweater and shirt are yanked off in one motion, thrown somewhere on the floor. “Hyung, you’re so… sexy.”

Chan flushes, even though he likes the way the other is looking at him. He knows how his body looks, he knows all his workouts have paid off – but having Hyunjin’s gaze on him like this is something else entirely. It feels weirdly vulnerable. Intimate.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though, feels a shiver run through him as Hyunjin starts kissing his neck. He’s so hard in his sweatpants – he had no chance not to be, with the younger pressing up against him, all warm and tempting – and Hyunjin must feel it too with the way he keeps rocking down slightly.

Mind hazy with arousal, Chan grabs Hyunjin’s ass and pulls him forward, guiding him to grind against him properly. It feels so fucking incredible.

“Like this, baby,” Chan whispers against the spot where shoulder meets neck, building up a rhythm that has Hyunjin twitching. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

He definitely knows neither of them will last long – Hyunjin because he’s inexperienced and Chan remembers what it feels like to do anything remotely sexual for the first time with someone; and himself because he’s so fucking horny and pent up. The younger has been teasing him all week and now that he’s finally here, practically melting in his hands, it’s sending Chan’s mind into a frenzy. And holy fuck, the sounds. It was hot to hear Hyunjin’s little gasps and whines through the phone but it has nothing on the real thing.

“Hyung, can I-” he feels the words against his neck before Hyunjin pulls his head back to look at him. “Can I touch you?”

“Touch me, Hyunjinnie,” he replies, stopping his motions so the younger can reach into his pants. As soon as he feels the long fingers on his dick he knows he’s a goner; it feels amazing to have someone else touch him after such a long time. In any other situation he would probably feel embarrassed about being so close already but he honestly can’t be bothered right now. “I want to touch you too, is that okay?”

Hyunjin lets out a needy whine. “Please, yes, please- Ah!” He’s grateful that the studio is soundproof because there is no way nobody would’ve heard them if it wasn’t. Hyunjin’s cock is just like the rest of him – long, lithe, beautiful. “Hyung, it feels so, _ah_ , it feels really good.”

“Come here,” he gasps and Hyunjin’s mouth is back on his in a millisecond, kissing Chan like his life depends on it.

It’s fucking perfect. The way Hyunjin is writhing in his lap, the way his muffled moans sound against Chan’s mouth, the way he twists his hand when he gets to the head of Chan’s dick. The friction is a little too rough so Chan breaks the kiss in favor of licking his palm while Hyunjin watches with hooded eyes.

Chan pulls him a little closer and swats away his hand to take both of their cocks into his own, and _fuck_ , the way Hyunjin’s eyes roll back is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He watches, mesmerized as Hyunjin fucks into his fist, the younger completely lost to the sensation. There is still some makeup around his eyes from the showcase they did earlier that day, his lips are dark and slick with spit, eyebrows drawn together as he chases his orgasm. This is the view he wants to have for the rest of his life, he decides.

“Channie hyung, hyung-- _please_ ,” he babbles, his voice getting higher in pitch with every word. “It feels so good, hyung I’m gonna-”

All Chan does is lean forward and lick one of Hyunjin’s cute nipples and he feels the younger’s hips falter and twitch. The moan Hyunjin lets out when he comes is nothing short of pornographic, loud and high-pitched and so fucking lewd. That, and the feeling of his warm cum hitting Chan’s stomach and, _oh God_ , dripping onto his cock is what sends him over the edge. He gasps and moans while Hyunjin’s hand joins his own, pumping him until he feels spent and overstimulated.

When it’s over, he looks up to see Hyunjin positively giddy; the sight of him makes Chan’s heart jump and his hands tremble, so he pulls the boy in a hug because that’s all he feels capable of right now.

“Ew—hyung, that’s disgusting, we’re both so sticky,” Hyunjin whines. It’s cute.

“Mm, don’t care. I want cuddles,” he murmurs against the boy’s temple, pressing a soft kiss there.

Hyunjin is raking his hands through his hair now and it feels heavenly – Chan could honestly fall asleep right then and there but realistically, they have to start cleaning up soon and heading home. After a few minutes he announces they should get up and slaps Hyunjin’s ass for good measure. “Come on, let’s go home.”

The younger giggles and sneaks a kiss before getting up to find some tissues.

*

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Hyunjin asks when they step into the dorm. Upon seeing Chan’s mischievous smirk, he swats at his shoulder. “Hyuuung, not like _that_! Just… cuddles.”

Chan looks around to make sure everyone is in their room and presses a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s lips.

“I can do cuddles.”

They wash up separately and quickly. Changbin doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he sees the both of them climb into Chan’s bed, as it’s fairly common amongst all the members to do that anyways.

The three of them talk and joke around for a while before Changbin falls asleep. Chan snorts against Hyunjin’s shoulder when he hears the first snores – it never gets less funny how loud it is.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin whispers, looking at the ceiling.

Chan looks up at him, propping himself up with one arm. “Hm?”

Even in the faint moonlight hitting his face, he can see Hyunjin is blushing. “You won’t go back to ignoring me, right? And the way I… feel about you. Right?”

Chan’s free hand comes up to rest on the side of Hyunijn’s neck, thumb caressing his jawline and chin softly.

“No way. I’m crazy about you, Hwang Hyunjin,” he states with a smile, earning another slap against his shoulder.

“Stop being so cheesy, ah honestly, what can I do with you…?”

Chan snorts again. “Hey! I mean it.”

Hyunjin looks ready to fall asleep so he lowers himself back down, cuddling up against his side and draping his leg over him like a koala. Before he lets sleep come over him, he hears Hyunjin’s reply, whispered over Changbin’s obnoxious snoring.

“Good. I mean it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah umm this is just self-indulgent porn because i'll forever be trash for hyunchan.  
> i am also nowhere near done with this series watch me add to this until hyunjin loses his virginity wink wonk  
> it's also from chan's perspective this time and it also might suck so. i'm sorry if it does lolol
> 
> as always, any feedback or cc is appreciated!


End file.
